


If I Could Go Back To The Day We Met, I Probably Would Have Just Stayed In Bed.

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Read This, F/M, First Kiss, Gun Violence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Roswell, Scott McCall is a Ray of Sunshine, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is James/Jim, Stiles Stilinski Gets Shot, What Was I Thinking?, the hales are aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: The teenager only noticed the gun that was pointed towards him when he was shot. A clean hit to the chest. The recoil threw him off his feet and onto his back.





	1. B*tch, You Crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to even try to redeem myself. This is pure unadulterated crack. The stress of work and lack of sleep created this. I shouldn't be proud of this, but I am.
> 
> Let me know if you want more of this.

Roswell, New Mexico, like everywhere else in the world, trying to milk an urban legend or horrific crime for all it was. But the only problem with that was that Stiles grew up surrounded by stories that would offend most extraterrestrial beings and a grandfather that insisted in the existence of aliens. But he always brushed it to the side thinking that his grandfather was probably that way due to old age and being involved in the whole alien scare. Like what sort of idiot believed in aliens? It didn’t make any sense. If aliens were real, Stiles was sure that they would stay away from Earth. With the amount of morons that lived on the planet, it was best avoided.  
“Stiles!” Scott yelled, snapping Stiles out of his reverie. The teenager only noticed the gun that was pointed towards him when he was shot. A clean hit to the chest. The recoil threw him off his feet and onto his back. He could feel the blood pooling out and all he could think of was how he was going to die and didn’t even do all the things he thought he would have done before he died. What a way to die, lying in your own blood while the all so good looking Derek Hale stared at you in shock. His shirt was ripped open and a ridiculously warm hand was pressed to his wound, it hurt, but was comforting at the same time. After what felt like minutes Derek moved his hand away from Stiles and sat him up. Stiles stared at Derek for a good minute before taking in his injury. When he glanced down there wasn’t a wound in sight and Stiles wasn’t sure how to react. He was definite that he got shot. He was covered in blood for goodness sake.

“Derek! We’ve got to go!” Isaac yelled, placing a hand on Derek’s shoulder. Derek remained in position, waiting for Stiles to react, “Derek. Now.”

“You fell over and knocked over the ketchup.” Derek stated firmly, shattering a bottle of ketchup and dumping the contents on Stiles.

“Stiles!” Scott yelled, taking in the appearance of his friend. Stiles had no idea how he looked, but he was sure it was dreadful, considering the fact he was covered in ketchup and his shirt torn, “Holy shit. What happened? Is that blood?”

“Don’t laugh. But I fainted, ripped my shirt open, and knocked the ketchup over.” Stiles answered firmly, he couldn’t help but be glad that he was a good a coming up with explanations on the spot, “My dad is going to kill me.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Scott asked softly, “Do you need me to call your dad?”

“I think I knocked my head. Hurts like a bitch.” Stiles groaned, “And yeah, I think you should call my dad.”

It didn’t take long for Stiles’ dad to come and he was ruthless with his interrogation. He had checked Stiles for injuries at least three times, the older man was very wary when it came to his son. He watched him like a hawk and was ridiculously protective.  
“Are you sure you’re okay son?” Jim asked, resting a hand on his son’s shoulder. This was the fifteenth time his dad had asked that question and they were still in the car.

“Yes. I’m okay.” Stiles snorted, “You should probably get back to work and I’m going to take advantage of my forced day off.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” The Sheriff asked, earning an incredulous look from his son, “Fine. If anything happens. I expect a call.”

“I know the drill dad.” Stiles grinned, “Now. Please go. I want to be able to watch porn in peace. You know they have this new kink called scat. I’m not actually sure if it is new, but it’s when someone gets off by watching someone shit. I personally don’t find it arousing, but to each their own, right?”

“You’re disgusting.” Jim groaned, “I’m going.”

“Come one dad. Don’t tell me you haven’t rubbed one out before. A good porno has never hurt nobody! Unless it’s that S and M shit. I mean that can involve pain play.” Stiles said in an all-knowing tone, in response, his dad stared at him for a good few minutes before driving away.

Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn’t expecting Derek to visit him at some point. But he definitely wasn’t expecting the man to be behind his bedroom door. Stiles almost screamed, what else was a man supposed to do when there was a stranger in his bedroom. Derek’s hand flew over Stiles’ mouth and the teenager was shoved into the door.  
“Don’t scream.” Derek growled, the guy was intimidating. Even his eyebrows were intimidating. Stiles nodded his head and let out a sigh of relief when Derek’s hand moved away from his mouth.

“So.” Stiles started, “What the hell are you doing in my room? And do I need to ask you what happened back at the Diner? Or should I just forget everything? You see. I’m not really in the mood to get murdered because I saw way too much. I’ve seen what happens in movies.”

“Stiles. Shut. Up.” Derek hissed out, “If I knew that your mouth was going to run, I wouldn’t have moved my hand away.”

“Really? Because I’m sure anyone in my position would be freaking out a hell of a lot more than I am.” Stiles pointed out, “I mean dude. What the hell happened?”

“I healed you.” Derek answered flatly, “I’m an alien.”

“Great. Another Roswellian whack-job. Do you want directions to the nearest hospital? Or do you think you can get there yourself?” Stiles snorted in amusement, just because something on the line of a miracle happened didn’t mean that extraterrestrial beings existed, he stared at Derek hoping the other man would give him the punch line and leave, “Holy shit. You’re being serious right now. You’re actually being serious. You think that you’re an extraterrestrial creature.”

Derek glared at him, and damn Stiles was sure that if Derek was an extraterrestrial, he would be dead. But then Derek waved his hand in front of Stiles’ guitar and turned it into a plank of wood, and turned it back with another wave of the hand.  
“Believe me now?” Derek queried, “I’m an extraterrestrial creature. I’m an alien.”

“Ha-ha. I see. You’re playing a prank on me.” Stiles continued, “Is Ashton Kutcher in my wardrobe? I’d tell him to get out of there because I have some pretty weird shit in there.”

“Stiles.” Derek frowned, “What’s in your wardrobe?”

“No. Don’t change the subject.” Stiles frowned, “You’re a fucking alien.”

“Really? So now you believe me?” Derek snorted, folding his arms under his chest.

“Okay. Yes. You’re an alien.” Stiles agreed, “So what do you want from me? Do you want to kill me? Because that would be counterproductive considering the fact that you save my life.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Derek complained, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance, “I don’t want anything from you. I just need you to be quiet. God. Maybe I shouldn’t have saved you. You just don’t shut up.”

“That’s it? Because I wasn’t going to tell anyone anything.” Stiles laughed, “I mean who would believe me? A fucking alien in Roswell.”

“Stiles.” Derek voiced, “Shut. Up.”

“Okay. Message loud and clear.” Stiles said, lifting his hands up in mock surrender, “Can you go home now? Almost dying has made me aware of all the great porn that I could be enjoying in my free time.”

“Porn’s not really good for you.” Derek stated firmly, “There’s research on it.”

“Do I need to ask?” Stiles questioned, making Derek roll his eyes.

“No.” Derek answered, “I’m going now.”

“Wait.” Stiles groaned, how did he not realise it before. Derek was too perfect to be human. Everything made sense, “Do you lay eggs? Have you laid eggs? Is this a skin? Are you really green? Do you not have a dick?”

“Bye.” Derek said flatly, climbing out of Stiles’ window.

“Well, shit.” Stiles said to himself. Not like there was anyone else to say it to, because Derek had just climbed out of his fucking window like it wasn’t a big deal at all.

The rest of the night was spent with Stiles burning his clothes and deciding that it was time to go back to the scene of the crime and get rid of any incriminating evidence. He was wearing an old balaclava from the days he actually went on skiing trips with his father and clumpy old black bomber jacket. Everything about him was suspicious as he a person could be in fucking Roswell, New Mexico.  
Stiles almost recoiled in shock when a light turned on and Scott came out with a baseball bat. The other teenager was about to whack Stiles.  
“Scott! It’s me! Stiles!” Stiles whisper yelled, he didn’t want to wake up Melissa because he knew that Scott’s mother would call his father and he didn’t want to explain to his father why he thought it would be a smart idea to go back to a crime scene, “What the hell? Why do you even have a baseball bat? You don’t play baseball!”

“What the fuck Stiles! What are you wearing? You scared the shit out of me!” Scott whisper yelled back, “Shit. I almost had a heart-attack. What are you doing here?”

“I need to clean up the ketchup.” Stiles answered, “I’m sure I had a nose bleed too. Nasty stuff. I’m sure it’s against health and safety regulations.”

“Fuck you.” Scott groaned, “You’re seriously telling me that you came at fucking 2 o’clock in the morning to fucking clean ketchup and a bit of blood?”

“Scott. You know how much I bleed.” Stiles tried explaining, “I don’t want anyone thinking someone got murdered.”

“Fucking hell. Go home.” Scott said firmly, “I can’t believe you. And you! What the fuck are you doing here?”

Stiles wasn’t even aware that there was anyone else in the diner, when he turned around to the sight of Derek and Isaac failing to attempt to hide behind a booth, Stiles couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped him.  
“Oh God. This is perfect.” Stiles continued to laugh, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes.

“Well, Derek left his wallet and I thought Stiles was a thief. We were going to try to make a civilian arrest.” Isaac answered, standing up straight.

“I don’t need anyone being vigilantes.” Scott frowned, “I guess since you guys are already here you can help me clean up.”

“Do I look like I can clean?” Isaac queried, the blond always put Stiles on edge. There was something a little unhinged about him, but Stiles was basing that solely on appearance.

“No. But you do look like you could kill someone.” Stiles answered in a straightforward tone, “I really don’t have a filter do I?”

“You’re an idiot Stiles.” Scott frowned.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Derek snorted, making Stiles in turn laugh again.

“My name’s Scott. Not Sherlock. I don’t know who told you that I was named Sherlock. I’ve never even heard of anyone called Sherlock.”

“Please tell me he’s not being serious?” Derek asked Stiles.

“Can we just clean up and go?” Isaac cut in, “I may like the burgers here but I’d rather go home.”

They spent the rest of the night cleaning to the point Stiles thought that his hands were going to fall off. He knew that there would still be traces of blood, but he could easily blame that on his suffering from a nosebleed. But the strangest thing that happened during that time is Stiles actually felt like they all bonded. He would even consider all of them to be almost friends. Well, excluding Scott because Scott was Stiles bro. His best friend.  
“Well night. See you guys whenever I see you guys.” Stiles grinned, waving at the three. Before he completely left the building, Stiles’ eyes managed to catch Derek’s own and there was a familiarity in there to suggest that this wasn’t going to be the last time that he got involved in Derek’s life. In fact, he was almost definite that Derek would somehow intertwine into his life permanently.


	2. Waste Away

It was the next morning that Stiles only truly saw the aftermath of being healed. There was a very prominent silver hand print on his chest and it was almost comical to the point that Stiles wanted to laugh at how ridiculous his life had become. He didn’t even know if this was a permanent thing.  
“Stiles. What is on your chest?” Jim asked, staring at the hand print, “Those look like my crime scene pictures.”

“Why do you sound so surprised? I’m always snooping through your folders.” Stiles snorted, “And this is a temporary tattoo. I’m checking to see whether it passes my test on whether I want it to be permanent or not.”

“And when you say temporary, are you trying to tell me that that is a henna tattoo?” Jim queried in a tone that suggested that he really wasn’t buying his shit.

“Well… it’s paint? I’m not actually sure how long it will to take to come off. The warnings did say there was a possibility of a permanent stain.” Stiles answered, hoping that that was a sufficient answer.

“Are you being serious right now?” Jim groaned, “Out of all the parents in this town how did I end up with a kid like you? I swear one of these days I’m going to have a heart-attack or maybe a stroke. You stress me out kid and not in a good way.”

“You see, that’s why I try to get you to eat healthy. You’re less likely to get a stroke that way.” Stiles grinned, “And Dad. You wouldn’t want anyone else as your kid because I’m uniquely me and you love it.”

“I don’t love it when your economics teacher tells me you handed a very detailed essay on male circumcision.” Jim shot back, “Anyone else you need to tell me before I get called in by another teacher?”

“Shit Dad. Give me a break.” Stiles beamed, “I’m not going to tell you every bad thing I’ve done. I mean, I’m a growing adult and I should be entitled to being a rebel.”

“It’s too early for this talk.” Jim snorted, “I’m going to work, I’ll see you tonight. And that means you need to be in the house. Not cleaning up a crime scene that wasn’t supposed to be touched.”

“Come on Dad.” Stiles moaned, “Do you know how embarrassing that was for me? Of course I needed to clean it up. I don’t want everyone to know I fainted.”

“I’ll let you have that because fainting is actually pretty embarrassing. But seriously, you could have cost me my job.” Jim laughed, in turn making Stiles roll his eyes, “What happened to all those shooting lessons I gave you when you were a kid? You weren’t fainting then.”

“Well, no one was exactly pointing a gun at me with the intent to shoot dad.” Stiles frowned, childishly folding his hands under his chest.

“You know what I find odd?” The Sheriff started, “Eye witnesses at the diner say that a bullet was shot and even the gun shows that a bullet was shot, yet there was no bullet or damage to be found on site.”

“Maybe Pawpaw was right. Aliens.” Stiles teased cheekily, letting his father pinch his cheek in annoyance, “Be gentle. You know how easily I bruise, we don’t want anyone to think that you actually beat me.”

“Aliens. Don’t you start with the whole alien thing too, I’ve already had to deal with it enough from my pa.” Jim sighed, “And maybe that’s where I went wrong? I never did give you a beating.”

“Be glad you didn’t because I’m into the whole S and M thing.” Stiles winked.

“I’m gone.” Jim stated, leaving the room. It was only when his dad left that he noticed that something was off. His bathroom light was on and Stiles never turned the light on, even during the night.

“Really S and M? I never took you for the sort of guy that was interested in that sort of stuff.” Cora laughed, stepping out of the bathroom. Stiles couldn’t help but feel embarrassed because he was very aware of the dirty laundry on the floor of his bathroom. Cora must have seen them, “But to be fair I never took you for a boxer briefs kind of guy. I was certain you were a boxers kind of guy.”

“Do you regularly think of me in my underwear?” Stiles asked curiously, it was odd to think that anyone would even think about him in that way. Cora just smiled in response and pulled at the waist band of his pants and took a peak at his underwear, “Oh my God. What if I was commando?”

“That would have been a treat.” Cora grinned, “But red suits you.”

“Thank you I think?” Stiles said self-consciously, “Not trying to be rude, but what are you doing here?”

“Well, my brother Derek told me you know our secret.” Cora explained, taking a seat on his bed. He wasn’t comfortable with an uninvited guest sitting on his bed or anywhere in his room.

“Well. No. I know his secret. Not your secret.” Stiles pointed out, “So you can leave.”

“Come on Stiles. You’re a smart guy. You would have figured it out eventually.” Cora stated, “So what do you want? Sex?”

“Of course I want sex. I’m a growing man.” Stiles laughed, only realising what Cora was implying once she started to take her shirt off, “No. Cora. I think there’s been some kind of misunderstanding. I don’t want to have sex with you.”

“Is it because you’re dating Erica?” Cora asked, sitting on his bed wearing a lacy black bra and black skinny jeans. But bringing his attention back to what Cora had said made Stiles realise that he had totally forgotten about Erica. He forgot about his own girlfriend.

“Oh my God.” Stiles breathed, “You need to get out now.”

“Fine. I get the message.” Cora sighed, rolling her eyes, “You know where to find me.”

Stiles waited for a good half an hour before he started freaking out. He forgot to tell his girlfriend what happened, he even forgot about her existence and that was bad. Stiles was a bad person. Or a bad boyfriend. He wasn’t entirely sure. Why didn’t Scott remind him? The young adult groaned before changing out of his pajama bottoms and throwing on a simple old band t-shirt. He was hopping out of the door with one shoe in his hand and the other on the verge of untying itself. He awkwardly sorted his shoes out when he got to his jeep and ignored the old lady next door that seemed to make a fuss about everything he did. Damn. He hated Maureen. She was the town gossip and she was just there. Always.  
“You’re the devil!” Maureen yelled, shaking her little frail arm in the air. It was a surprise that she could even lift it that high. He thought old people had mobility issues.

“Good-morning to you too Maureen. Do you kiss your cats with that mouth.” Stiles shot back before getting into his jeep. He never stayed long enough to hear her responses because little old Maureen wasn’t as creative as she used to be when it came to her insults. The drive to Erica’s house felt surprisingly short considering the fact she lived on the other side of town to him. He knocked on the door twice, the sight of Erica in all her beautiful glory made Stiles smile. He didn’t understand how he could forget about a girl like Erica Reyes. She was a walking daydream.  
“Stiles. What are you doing here?” Erica frowned, the blond was wearing one of his shirts that she had insisted was at his house. That liar.

“Well, I’m here to see you sweetie pie.” Stiles said in a sickly sweet tone, one of Erica’s eyebrows crawled up into a sort of questioning gesture. She folded her arms under her chest and stood there staring at him for a few minutes.

“What did you do now?” Erica said cautiously, “Stiles. You weren’t the one that ran over my dog were you?”

“Of course not!” Stiles defended himself, “Oh God! Someone ran over your dog? Is she okay?”

“I don’t have a dog.” Erica pointed out, “Do you ever listen to me?”

“I would probably listen if you weren’t testing me all the time.” Stiles complained, “Do you want to grab a burger or something? I was going to head over at the Crash-down.”

“I’m a vegetarian.” Erica sighed, “Stiles. I really do like you and the sex is really amazing, but I can’t be with you. I don’t think we connect.”

“Of course we connect.” Stiles argued, “We both like Batman. And I am definite I saw you eat some bacon the other day.”

“That’s only one thing.” Erica snorted, completely bypassing the bacon comment, “Look, it was fun while it lasted.”

“But sex. What about the amazing sex?” Stiles continued, “We’re great together.”

“We can still have sex if you want.” Erica suggested, “I’m not opposed to being your booty call. But I don’t want to be your girlfriend anymore. I don’t see myself getting married to you.”

“Well. When you put it that way, I don’t actually see myself marrying you either.” Stiles laughed, “I mean you’re way too hot for me.”

“No, of course I’m not. You’re a great looking guy. Super hot.” Erica stated firmly, “We’re just two completely different people.”

“I know.” Stiles agreed, “I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Of course. I’m not opposed to not hanging out.” Erica smiled, “We can still be friends.”

“I think I’ll like that.” Stiles grinned, “But if you ever start dating again, I want to make sure he’s not an absolute dick.”

“Bye Stiles.” Erica laughed, shutting the door in his face.

Stiles wasn’t surprised that he wasn’t too upset about the break-up, because for one thing he kept on forgetting the existence of his girlfriend and like Erica said, they were two completely different people. But he didn’t see why he couldn’t act like he was heartbroken and enjoy a whole tub of ice-cream and chocolates. Stiles was going to milk it for all he could get.  
“Oh. It’s you again.” Stiles groaned, entering the nearest Kroger store he could find because they sold his favourite mango sorbet. And he was going to go hunt for some Reese’s too. But he wasn’t expecting to see Derek Hale at the store.

“What?” Derek frowned, Stiles took a peek at his grocery cart and noticed that Derek was a bit keen when it came to protein. It was no surprise that the other man was toned and had muscles in places Stiles didn’t even know existed.

“Out of all chain stores you chose Kroger? Why not Walmart like every other normal person?” Stiles frowned, he probably looked like an idiot holding everything he was planning on buying in his arms rather than getting a shopping cart. There weren’t enough things in his arms to warrant the use of a shopping cart. Stiles was a strong man.

“Because you only get weird people at Walmart at this time.” Derek explained, “And I like Kroger quality when it comes to food.”

“Rich people.” Stiles muttered, earning an incredulous look from Derek, “Come on. I’m only here for the sorbet. I am clearly not rich.”

“No. You’re an idiot.” Derek snorted, “I was going to invite you to a family barbecue, but I think I’ve changed my mind.”

“Are there going to be sausages? And I’m talking about those fucking frankfurters. Not those shitty packaged sausages that make you question if it’s even meat.” Stiles queried, peering at Derek’s face. He knew he was probably invading the other man’s personal space, but he didn’t really care.

“No. We’re not using frankfurters.” Derek answered flatly, “We’re using the packaged ones.”

“Great. I’m inviting myself.” Stiles stated, earning an even more puzzled look from the other man.

“I thought you said packages sausages were bad?” Derek frowned, clearly confused by the turn of events.

“Meat is meat. And food is food. I quite like food.” Stiles explained, “And I think I should treat myself after your sister tried to get me to have sex with her. Nice touch by the way. Get the guy that knows about your little secret laid by someone way out of his league.”

“My sister did what?” Derek growled, “I am going to kill Cora.”

“Oh. So that wasn’t you?” Stiles frowned, “Now I feel bad. Can you not kill your sister? I think she was only thinking of your best interests.”

“By trying to have sex with you?” Derek said incredulously, and Stiles understood why Derek would think it was unbelievable in a stupid way because Stiles wouldn’t have minded if Cora had gone to him for sex without any ulterior motives. She was a good looking girl.

“Touché.” Stiles laughed, “Well. I’m going to go home and mope. Erica broke up with me.”

“Er. Sorry?” Derek voiced, seemingly confused. Stiles liked a confused Derek. He was rather cute.

“Oh no. It’s a good thing.” Stiles grinned, “Because I’m on the market again. So if you want to confess your undying love for me, I would be more than happy to accept it. I mean you did save my life and you did tell me your secret without killing me. I think that kind of implies that you’re in love with me.”

“You’re an idiot.” Derek repeated, rolling his cart in the opposite direction of Stiles. The younger adult couldn’t help but laugh in reaction, it even made him sort of forget the wet patch that was starting to form on his shirt because of his sorbet.


	3. We're Living Too Fast To Fall Asleep

It had been approximately three months since Stiles had learnt about the existence of aliens. He quite liked them, they had the ability to change everything. Isaac had changed one of his dollar bills to a one hundred dollar bill and Stiles decided that he did find that Benjamin Franklin’s face was attractive on a piece of paper. Especially one he was going to spend on something he had yet to decide on. Maybe he would get a tattoo. But he had a really bad pain tolerance and hated needles or anything that may hurt. But Stiles wasn’t going to tell anyone that because he had just said that he was into S and M. And he really wasn’t. Stiles had yet to figure out his kinks. He just liked sex.  
“You little shit.” Jim stated, staring down at his son. Stiles had no idea why his father was in his room, nor why he was looming above him like slender man.

“What have I done now?” Stiles frowned, he really didn’t know what he did wrong. It could have been anything because he always did something wrong. It was like every bone in his body was a bad bone. He was a troublemaker.

“You left the key in the door.” Jim answered, “Let’s just say that Maureen called the cops on me because I had to break into my own house.”

“Come on Dad. If anyone should be blamed for that happening, it should be Maureen.” Stiles complained, “That little old lady may look sweet, but she’s awful.”

“That’s because you stole one of her cats.” Jim groaned, “Can we not talk about this right now. You have to go meet up with Lydia Martin. I’m not sure why. But she cornered me in the diner and told me to tell you that. I don’t understand how she can be so intimidating, but she really is.”

“With Lydia comes Jackson. I’m not looking forward to this.” Stiles sighed, “But can we go back to Maureen? I mean I wouldn’t have borrowed her cat if you let me have a pet. I’m just saying. And that cat loved me.”

“You got him addicted to catnip. He spent most of his time lying on his back as high as a kite.” Jim argued, “So I’m glad we didn’t get you a cat.”

“Well, shit dad.” Stiles laughed, “I’m going to go and see Lydia before she decides to murder me. You know how bat-shit crazy she gets.”

“Watch your language.” Jim said, seemingly ignoring what Stiles said, “I’m going to bed.”

There was no point driving to the Crash-down because Stiles needed his air and he was barely hitting his daily step goals on his phone tracker and that was a bummer. So here he was, in scorching heat, suffering because of a stupid step tracker. By the time he reached the Diner, he was drenched in his own sweat and every part of skin that was visible to the sun was burnt. But the good thing was that the red skin would eventually turn brown over night and Stiles would like a bronzed Adonis. Too bad Erica wasn’t dating him anymore. He had no one to impress.  
“What the hell Stiles!” Lydia yelled at him, grabbing him by the ear and shoving him into a booth, “Scott told me you were almost shot? And Erica broke up with you? Should I be concerned about the direction your life is headed right now? Why are you hanging out with Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey?”

“Holy shit. Let me catch my breath.” Stiles complained, “Yes to everything you said because I’m not exactly sure how I’m supposed to answer to that.”

“Oi dipshit. Don’t act all smart.” Jackson mocked, sitting at the other side of the booth. For a teenager that wasn’t ridiculously big, it didn’t make any sense for him to be able to take up more than three seats.

“I don’t really have to act smart when I’m your company dumbass.” Stiles shot back, he knew he was probably going to get a good punch for that comment, but he didn’t really care.

“Don’t.” Lydia ordered Jackson, “I don’t want any blood on my Armani’s.”

“Nice to know you care about my well being.” Stiles added, “To answer your question about Derek Hale. I’m hanging out with him because he’s hot and I’m a bisexual guy that is equally interested in both sexes. As for breaking with Erica. She’s hot and way too good for me. And I was almost shot. Not actually shot so it’s not exactly something I want to make a big deal out of. I mean I don’t even have a battle scar or anything.”

“Finally, something we agree on Stilinski. Erica was way too hot and good for you.” Jackson grinned, which quickly slipped off his face once he saw how unamused Lydia was with his statement.

“Now can I go? I’ve answered everything.” Stiles asked, “There’s this really bad-ass book I need to get from the library.”

“Nerd.” Jackson whispered, “Who spends weekends at the library for anything other than studying.

“Me.” Lydia and Stiles said in unison. Stiles was going to enjoy the fact that he knew that Jackson wouldn’t get anything from Lydia for a while after he indirectly insulted her.

“Babe. You know I didn’t mean that.” Jackson tried, “You’re hot and so smart and perfect.”

“You’re going to need to grovel more if you want to get back in my good books.” Lydia stated firmly, “And Stiles. This conversation isn’t over, but you may leave.”

“Of course your highness.” Stiles mock bowed, making the strawberry blonde roll her eyes.

Stiles decided that it was about time he went home and rested. The last few months had involved a lot of people trying to communicate with him and he had no idea why people didn’t understand that he was avoiding them for a reason.  
“Who the fuck are you?” Stiles groaned, opening his bedroom door to the sight of a man. Stiles would have considered him attractive if the man wasn’t currently standing in his bedroom. It was sad to think of the amount of people that managed to find their way to his bedroom, but not for reasons involving a hang out.

“Really? So you know about everyone but me?” The man queried folding his arms under his chest, his blue eyes were very bright and they sort of made Stiles think of the sky on a clear day. Which didn’t make that much sense because Stiles wasn’t the type of guy to compare things. He didn’t spew poetic shit on a daily basis. It was probably this whole experience with extraterrestrial beings. Aliens fucked his life over.

“No. So who the fuck are you?” Stiles asked, life would probably be easier if he never got healed by Derek Hale. But he would probably also be dead too.

“I’m the loveable uncle!” The man frowned, hoping that the hint would help Stiles figure it out, but it did not help at all, “Seriously? I’m Peter Hale, uncle to Derek, Cora, and Laura.”

“Seriously. Before we get straight into you trying to lure me into bed, I have to ask. Did you guys just randomly decide to go on a family trip to Earth? Couldn't find any planets a little more interesting?” Stile snorted, making Peter laugh.

“I would usually disapprove of my nephew’s use of abilities in front of humans, but I’m going to let him off this one time because I quite like you.” Peter commented, “And before you excuse me of trying to lure you into bed like my youngest niece, I’m only here to give you a bit of history. I may be an alien. But I’m not interested in getting arrested for sleeping with a minor.”

“It’s about time. And I’m not a minor.” Stiles grinned, “I’ve known about your existence for months now, yet I don’t actually know why you’re here.”

“We’re here because our planet was overthrown by this other alien race and even though Earth isn’t the best planet, it’s safer than ours right now.” Peter explained, “It’s not exactly a wanted family trip. We’re only here to train and once we get strong enough, we’re going to take back our planet.”

“Oh shit.” Stiles exclaimed, “That’s some crazy stuff. So how am I involved in this whole shebang? Other than knowing that you exist.”

“Well Stiles. I’m not sure if Derek has told you this yet…” Peter started, “But you’re not exactly human anymore. You’re a hybrid.”

“Ha-ha. So you expect me to believe that I’m not entirely human anymore?” Stiles snorted, “I don’t feel any different to how I did before.”

“You would have died without Derek. He basically put part of his life force into you. There is a more complicated scientific explanation to this, but I can really be bothered to break it down for you.” Peter tried, “If someone were to look at your blood or examine you, they would find some inhuman cells in you.”

“So can I heal people?” Stiles questioned, “Am I going to be like Jesus? Wait. Was Jesus an alien? Was Jesus real?”

“I’m not entirely sure what you can do. You’re the first human hybrid of our kind.” Peter answered slowly, “And I don’t know what to tell you about Jesus. I really don’t know if he was real or not. If he was, maybe he was an alien. Who knows?”

“Fuck yeah! I can probably do crazy shit now!” Stiles yelled, earning an incredulous look from Peter.

“Did you listen to a word I said?” Peter frowned, “You can’t be compromising our existence.”

“Aw man. I was really looking forward to making Roswell a little more interesting.” Stiles groaned, “But I’m still excited about being a hybrid. Wait. I won’t get any extra limbs will I? I’m not entirely opposed to the idea of a second dick. But anything else would be weird.”

“I feel sorry for James.” Peter stated, “He must have his hands full with a kid like you.”

“Hey! Don’t bring my dad into this conversation!” Stiles complained, “You didn’t even answer my question.”

“Bye Stiles.” Peter saluted, climbing out of his window. Stiles didn’t understand why they didn’t just go out of the front door like a normal person. Oh wait. They were aliens. Maybe it was a cultural thing?


	4. I’m Not Okay With The Distance That Has Been Growing.

“Stiles. Can you please tell me why Maureen insists that there have been strange people climbing through your window?” Jim asked him one morning over a cup of coffee. Did his father not understand that he needed coffee before he was asked any thought provoking questions?

“Shouldn’t you be questioning why Maureen is looking at my bedroom window? Because that is a little odd dad.” Stiles frowned, taking a large gulp of his lukewarm coffee. He just couldn’t drink hot drinks because they had this habit of making him overheat to the point it was uncomfortable.

“Everyone already knows that Maureen has a pair of binoculars by her bedside table.” Jim laughed, “And it doesn’t help that I had to hear from an old lady that you lost your virginity.”

“That’s really weird? Can’t you arrest her for being voyeurism? Or generally stalking me in general?” Stiles groaned, he really hated Maureen. She was just a little too eccentric for his taste. The old lady had the unconventional characteristics that you wouldn’t want a person having. Especially an old lady.

“I have tried.” Jim admitted, “But she’s like a cockroach. Can never get rid of her.”

“But you can kill a cockroach.” Stiles complained, “You’re the sheriff we could get away with her disappearing.”

“Are you trying to make me your accomplice to the murder of the nice old lady next door?” Jim queried, “Because I could arrest you for that you know.”

“Come on dad. You know I’m joking.” Stiles laughed, “But you have to admit. She is an awful woman.”

“I know.” Jim grinned, “I’m going to head to work. Tell your friends to use the front door when they visit.”

“I’m not sure if they’ll listen.” Stiles said sheepishly, “They’re not from around here and it may be a part of their culture. I’m not entirely sure.”

“Okay. I’ve never heard of a culture like that before.” Jim admitted, “But I don’t think I care. They can visit whatever way they want to.”

“Good morning Sheriff.” Scott greeted, taking a seat at their dining table that was mostly covered in folders and stray sheets of paper that Jim refused to let Stiles tidy because he insisted that his son was going to get stupid ideas from case-files. It wasn’t like Stiles wanted to go around killing people.

“Morning Scott, I haven’t seen you in a while.” Jim smiled, “Do tell your mother I said hi. But I really have to go now.”

“Yo Scott, so what you doing here?” Stiles asked curiously, offering Scott some oreos.

“Well. I should be asking you where the hell you’ve been? You haven’t been at work for three months Stiles.” Scott pointed out, shoving an oreo in his mouth.

“Oh shit. I knew I was forgetting to do something.” Stiles groaned, “Did Melissa fire me?”

“She should have fired your ass.” Scott snorted, “You’re back in tomorrow. No excuses.”

“Seriously? I almost got shot!” Stiles complained, trying to ignore the look Scott was giving him. How the hell did Scott pull the puppy look so well. It was probably his uneven jaw-line or the fluffy hair.

“And you’ve had three months off.” Scott stated, “Do I need to tell Erica that you’ve been slacking off?”

“You could tell her, but I don’t think she’d really care.” Stiles laughed, “Oh wait. Did I forget to tell you that she broke up with me?”

“Erica broke up with you?!” Scott yelled, “What the hell did you do?”

“I ran over her metaphorical dog.” Stiles answered, “In other words she finally realised that we weren’t that compatible.”

“You must have really fucked up for her to leave you.” Scott observed, “I mean she pretty much accepted how shit you were from the beginning. And you. I don’t understand how someone forgets that they even have a girlfriend.”

“Give me a break!” Stiles yawned, “You have to admit that it was pretty unbelievable that a girl like Erica would date a guy like me.”

“Exactly. Yet you still forgot about her existence.” Scott snorted, “You’re unbelievable.”

“You’re just jealous that you haven’t gotten laid yet.” Stiles grinned lecherously, “We should go to a party and get you laid.”

“I’m saving myself for someone special.” Scott frowned, “Not every guy wants to jump into bed with the next person. Do you not remember that Halloween party?”

“Come on. You have to admit that the leprechaun was hot as fuck.” Stiles laughed, “He was what six foot five? He was a fucking giant. Everything about him was huge if you know what I mean.”

“I don’t want to know.” Scott complained, “You didn’t even know who he was!”

“He was a guy travelling from Ireland. Who knows why an Irish man would visit Roswell of all places in the country.” Stiles voiced, “You have to admit that the whole rugged look and ginger hair was attractive.”

“No. It really wasn’t.” Scott answered firmly, “I thought that we were going to find you in a ditch or something.”

“Seriously? He was harmless.” Stiles said, but he couldn’t help but wonder if the man was really a leprechaun. If aliens were real, there was a chance that leprechauns were real. Stiles could have slept with a fucking mythological creature!

“He punched you in the face!” Scott argued, “Anyway. I have to go. I just came to tell you about your shift tomorrow.”

“Scott! He only punched me because I punched him first!” Stiles yelled after his friend, who was clearly trying to escape from his house, “An eye for an eye!”

Stiles wasn’t sure how to spend the rest of his last day off. He didn’t like the idea of getting dragged back to work. The teenager enjoyed staying at home doing nothing.  
“No. Fuck off.” Stiles moaned, noticing the tell tale sounds of his window opening and someone entering, “Seriously dude. I’m trying to get some rest.”

“Okay.” Derek sighed, it was stupid how when it came to Derek, everything he usually hated people doing was acceptable if it was Derek.

“Ugh. Just sit down.” Stiles murmured, “What are you doing here?”

“I just came to make sure you were okay.” Derek answered, “I haven’t seen you for a while.”

“Well, aren’t you sweet.” Stiles grinned, “Where have you been anyway?”

“I got a job. I’ve been keeping myself busy.” Derek smiled, “But the real question is why have you been hiding out in your room for the last few months?”

“Because I had an excuse to.” Stiles laughed, “I wanted to escape for a little while. Where do you work anyway?”

“At the local UFO Center.” Derek responded, making Stiles laugh. The only reason Stiles laughed was because he thought that Derek was joking. What kind of alien would put themselves through something like that?

“Oh God. You’re being serious, aren’t you?” Stiles choked, “Why would you do that to yourself? Do the alien mannequins not bother you? Because they used to scare the shit out of me when I was a kid. My mother always told me that if I misbehaved and alien would come and abduct me.”

“Yet you’re not scared of me.” Derek pointed out, well of course Stiles wasn’t scared of Derek. The guy was hot and he was probably the least frightening alien he had ever met.

“Well, I have known you all of my life so there really isn’t any reason to fear you.” Stiles stated firmly, “I mean in a way you’ve made my life a hell of lot more exciting. I was just an average teenager trying to get his GED. Now I’m an alien hybrid that got shot and is still trying to get his GED. Is there any point to me getting a GED? I mean, do aliens need them?”

“You’re an idiot Stiles.” Derek groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose again, “Why do I even bother?”

“Jeez Derek, you really can’t handle sarcasm can you?” Stiles teased, making Derek roll his eyes.

“I can handle sarcasm. But that was not sarcasm.” Derek chided, “You should really learn how to filter yourself from saying stupid things.”

“Aw, you do care about me!” Stiles gushed, he wasn’t expecting Derek to look at him in such a serious way. The whole conversation was all fun and games. Well, it was until Derek gave him that look. He had no idea what that meant.

“I feel like you’re distancing yourself away from everything.” Derek noted, “I really feel like I’m the cause for everything changing. You’re not the same person you were before.”

“I’m not intentionally distancing myself.” Stiles objected, “Of course I’m a different person to who I was. No one understands what it’s like to almost die. I could have died, Derek. And I’m just trying to figure out what I want to do with my life other than mess around. There’s so much to think about, like what I’m going to work towards. I only know what I don’t want to do, and I have yet to figure out what I would like to do.”

“Then at least talk to someone about this. It’ll be easier for you to figure it out.” Derek offered, “I know I’m probably the last person you would want to talk to about this sort of stuff, but I am more than willing to hear you out.”

“What would make you think that you would be the last person I would want to talk to?” Stiles frowned, “You risked everything for me, a measly human being. I owe you my life.”

“But I don’t want you to feel like you owe me something.” Derek proceeded, “You don’t owe me anything.”

“Shit. You’re really selfless.” Stiles observed, “And that’s how I know you’re not human, because anyone else would try to take advantage of that. But seriously, you really shouldn’t make assumptions. What if you were the first person I wanted to tell everything to?”

“If I was the first person you wanted to tell everything to, then why don’t you start?” Derek proposed, he wasn’t really pushing Stiles to talk to him. The alien was just trying to get Stiles to talk to someone because his mental health was probably fucked up after an experience like that.

“Just give me time to process my thoughts and I will tell you everything.” Stiles promised, “I still haven’t got my head around everything yet.”

“Okay.” Derek agreed, letting out a sigh of relief. 

Stiles was never really given the opportunity of looking at Derek closely. The alien was ridiculously attractive, emerald eyes with a touch of gold, a sharp nose, not a visible flaw on his skin. Almost as if he was some sort of Adonis carved out of marble. The younger adult let out an involuntary gasp. 

His eyes just roamed across Derek’s face, taking in every feature, from his his thick eyelashes, to the cupid’s bow of his lip. He wasn’t sure what made him do what he did next. Maybe vulnerability? Maybe attraction? But Stiles’ lips pressed against Derek’s. 

The feeling of unbearable heat spread from his lips to the back of his head. Stiles’ head felt like a static tv as very vivid images burst behind his eyes. Another planet. Another life. When Derek moved away from Stiles, they stared at each other in shock.

“What just happened?” Stiles asked, placing his finger’s to his lips, they were tingling. All his nerves felt like they were on fire. 

“I don’t know.” Derek whispered, turning away from Stiles and making his way out of the window.

Stiles stared at his window in shock and couldn’t control the overwhelming feeling of vulnerability. He was definite that he had just fucked everything up.


	5. Losing My Religion

Derek was avoiding him. Stiles knew that Derek was avoiding. Even though Derek was an alien, it appeared that the man was still frightened of himself. And Stiles wasn’t sure whether to feel angry or not.  
“Stiles, are you okay?” Scott asked him curiously, while wiping down the tables. Thank God the diner was closing. There was only so many people Stiles could deal with regularly.

“Of course I’m okay. What would make you think I wasn’t?” Stiles snorted, “Everything’s fine and dandy. It’s not like a I got rejected by a guy I kissed and said guy is ignoring me like I have the plague.”

“Seriously? Who is it? I’m going to kick his ass!” Scott exclaimed, “No one puts Stiles in the corner!”

“You know you just quoted dirty dancing and I’m not sure whether to be disturbed or proud of you.” Stiles laughed, “There’s no need for you to beat him up. I think I just startled him is all. And I’m definite that you wouldn’t be able to kick his ass.”

“Can’t you date normal guys? I mean I can’t do anything if you’re dating a jock. My asthma won’t let me.” Scott frowned, “And is this someone I know? Because you know I worry about you. Your taste in men is atrocious.”

“How can you say that I atrocious taste in men if you’re straight?” Stiles grinned, earning an exaggerated eye roll from his friend.

“Stiles. I don’t need to be gay to know if someone has a shit personality.” Scott answered flatly, “Do I need to mention that thing you had with Jackson? That guy is a dick.”

“Don’t mention the thing with Jackson. Because Lydia hasn’t quite forgiven me for that yet.” Stiles groaned, “And it wasn’t like I was dating him. It was just a summer fling with two horny guys.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t caught anything yet.” Scott snorted, “Are you sure you don’t want me to kick this mystery guy’s ass?” 

“I’m definite.” Stiles laughed, “Jesus what has happened to my life?”

“I really don’t know what happened to you, but I really do wish you would tell me.” Scott sighed, “You’re not the sort of person to keep shit like this to yourself, especially when it’s bothering you this much.”

“You wanna know what’s funny? That guy who’s ass you want to kick said the exact same thing before I kissed him.” Stiles laughed hysterically, “And I don’t even think you’d believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.” Scott stated firmly, “I believe a hell of a lot more than you do.”

“Would you believe me if I told you that there were fucking aliens in Roswell?” Stiles continued, “That my life has been flipped upside down and I have no idea what I’m supposed to do?”

“Well. I always believed that there were aliens.” Scott answered, “I think that’s why it’s bothering you so much. Because you’re now questioning everything because something that you didn’t think existed actually does.”

“How are you not freaking out?” Stiles questioned. It was really bizarre that Scott of all people was not freaking out, it made no sense. But then nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

“Well you have to promise me that you won’t freak out.” Scott started, “You’ve gone through a lot and I seriously don’t want to lose you as a friend. I mean you’re all I’ve got other than my mum in this shitty town.”

“Just tell me. It can’t possibly get worse from here.” Stiles answered, “You’ll always be my friend Scott.”

“I’m an alien. Well not a full alien. But a hybrid.” Scott tried to explain. Well shit. Stiles was wrong. It could get worse. Scott then started to turn green and a few extra eyes appeared almost out of nowhere. Stiles wasn’t sure how to react.

“I seriously can’t keep this up.” Isaac snorted, letting out a howl of laughter, “I really thought you would react a hell of a lot worse if I’m honest.”

“I really don’t understand what’s going on.” Stiles frowned, watching as Scott and everyone else but Isaac seem to disappear. Isaac clapped his hand a few times and grinned brightly.

“Derek was worried about you so me being the friend that I am decided to check up on you.” Isaac explained, “This is a dream. Don’t worry. Scott’s not an alien.”

“Are you saying that you can walk in and out of my dreams?” Stiles groaned, “What if I had a dream that I was boning you?”

“I’d be shocked because if anything, I would be the one boning you.” Isaac winked, “But seriously man. Your dreams are a little odd.”

“Can you blame me? Aliens are real and I don’t really know how they look because you guys refuse to tell me.” Stiles said stubbornly, trying to defend himself.

“Well we look like you. Except so much better looking.” Isaac answered, “Think of brighter colours and a shimmery skin tone.”

“So basically ethereal.” Stiles groaned, “So can you please get out of my dream? This is literally the only place I get peace.”

“Sure.” Isaac grinned, “See you at school.”

When Stiles woke up later in the day, he couldn’t control the paranoia that seemed to take control of him. The idea that someone could take control of his dreams was frightening. He knew that Isaac wouldn’t take advantage of that, but that didn’t make him feel any better.  
“Stiles. Calm down.” Peter said, over the rim of his mug. He didn’t understand why the alien insisted in drinking bad coffee.

“I am calm.” Stiles muttered, wiping down the table. He couldn’t help but feel grateful that he was working the dead shift. Not many people came in at this time and that was something he was happy with.

“You’re not.” Peter stated, “I’m sorry for the others. They don’t quite understand how to treat you. They haven’t been the opportunity to show off their abilities before to anyone but each other.”

“Maybe you should talk to them.” Stiles shot back, “Since you seem to understand what kind of position they’re putting me in. I am on the verge of a mental breakdown and I am not in the mood of being institutionalised any time soon.”

“They don’t understand because they haven’t been here as long as I have.” Peter explained, “I’ll see what I can do. But they don’t really listen to me much, I guess aliens go through teenage angst too.”

“I just want to wake up one day and realise that this was all a dream.” Stiles admitted, “I’m just not sure if I can handle it.”

“Just say the words and I can make this all disappear for you.” Peter promised, “I won’t kill you. But I can make you forget about the existence of extraterrestrials. Not everyone can handle the idea of the unknown.”

“But what will happen to Derek and you guys? What if I start showing alien characteristics?” Stiles queried, he didn’t think he was the sort of person to give up easily. But he needed to know all his options before he came up with a decision.

“Let’s just say that it would probably be a very painful experience for him. I mean how would you feel if you saved someone’s life and the forgot about you?” Peter questioned, “We’re not even definite that you will show alien characteristics. There’s only a slight possibility.”

“Do you think it’s stupid that I need to think about it?” Stiles asked Peter, he already knew what he was going to do. But it wouldn’t hurt if he thought about it a little.

“Of course not. You’re only human after all.” Peter teased, “But Stiles. Take my words to heart, you don’t need to take our problems on your shoulders. It’s easier to just try to enjoy life for what it is. It’s best to not question everything you believe in because of one thing.”

“What are you? A psychiatrist?” Stiles joked, he wasn’t going to admit it to Peter, but he definitely did feel a lot better.

“I am a certified psychiatrist. But I’m a full time doctor.” Peter answered seriously, “So if you ever need to talk to anyone. I am around.”

“I should have probably known that.” Stiles laughed awkwardly, “But I steer far away from hospitals. I’m not a fan.”

“You really don’t remember me, do you?” Peter questioned curiously, “No. I wouldn’t suppose that you would. I understand the need to forget. But I am sorry for what happened. I couldn’t do anything to help.”

“Why does it feel like you’re trying skirt over the topic of my ma?” Stiles sighed, “I’m not as fragile as I was. It has been years, I mean it still hurts. But shit happens for a reason.”

“Well, I’m going to leave you to it.” Peter smiled, leaving Stiles a hefty tip before leaving the café.

“Whoa. Did you just have a heart to heart with creeper Peter?” Scott exclaimed, taking a seat on the other side of the counter, “And he tipped you! Why do I never get tips like that!”

“Because you don’t know how to hold a meaningful conversation with customers.” Stiles grinned, “But Peter’s not that much of a creep once you get to know him. And why have I never heard of him before anyway?”

“Well you’ve never heard of him. But have you seen him before.” Scott pointed out, “He’s the guy with the glasses, really dorky looking usually. The guy that you usually call the hot nurse.”

“Holy shit. That’s the same guy?” Stiles said, he was shocked. How the hell could someone look so different with or without glasses. He just thought that they were two separate hot guys and that was just depressing because that now meant that there was one less hot guy in Roswell.

“Are you sure that you’re not the one that needs glasses because I don’t know how you didn’t notice that they were the same guy.” Scott snorted, “Holy shit. He probably thinks that you have multiple personalities. That’s classic.”

“I’m going to need a second opinion on that because I sure as hell don’t believe that they are the same person. I mean they’re both hot in their own individual ways!” Stiles argued, “And the guy with the glasses always orders tea and Peter orders coffee! Those are two completely different regular beverages Scott!”

“Stiles. Just stop. You’re embarrassing yourself.” Scott laughed, “I can’t believe you didn’t know that they were the same guy.”

“Didn’t know who was the same guy?” Melissa asked, jumping into the conversation. Most people didn’t understand why a nurse would quit her job to start up a restaurant. But it was obvious to Stiles that Melissa wanted to spend more time with her son, especially after her messy divorce with her husband. The thing that Stiles didn’t understand was how a lady like Melissa ended up with a guy like Raphael. He was a grade A asshole.

“You know how Peter Hale occasionally wears glasses?” Scott asked his mother, “Well. Stiles didn’t know that Peter with glasses was Peter without glasses.”

“Oh Stiles. I never thought I would be telling you that Scott’s actually right for once.” Melissa smiled, ruffling both their hair.

“Mom! What does that mean?” Scott complained, puffing his cheeks out childishly. Melissa just laughed at the expression before answering him.

“Don’t take it to heart Scott. But Stiles is usually right most of the time. Even if he does stupid stuff ninety-nine percent of the time.” Melissa explained, “That’s why I think he’s a bad influence on you.”

“Come on Mel, we’re just a couple of adolescent boys having fun.” Stiles grinned, earning an incredulous look from his friend’s mom.

“Anyway. I just wanted to let you know that we have a new a guy who’s coming to work with us.” Melissa grinned, changing the subject, “And I’m sure you already know him as you all go to school together. So that means I expect no shenanigans. If I see anything out of place. Stiles will get fired.”

“What? Why am I the one that’ll get fired?” Stiles groaned, “I’m your best worker!”

“Because you’re the most likely one to be a culprit.” Melissa pointed out, “I don’t think you’d want me to remind you of everything that I’ve caught you doing that you definitely should not have been doing.”

“I’m not that bad.” Stiles shot back, folding his arms under his chest. Melissa just stared at him patiently before he snapped, “Everything I did was always once! I’m not a repeat offender.”

“Nice to meet you all too.” Isaac grinned, cutting into the conversation.

“Oh hell.” Stiles muttered, in turn making Isaac’s grin widen.

“Oh yeah.” Isaac mocked, placing a hand on Stiles’ and Scott’s shoulder, “I look forward to working with you both.”


	6. Chapter 6

Working with Isaac was hell. Stiles genuinely liked Isaac, well that was until the guy started working at the same place as him. The constant life commentary bothered him. It was Stiles’ job to annoy people and do the life commentary. Isaac was a thief.  
“If you’re so much of a slut, why haven’t we slept together?” Isaac asked, frying a burger whilst staring directly into Stiles’ eyes. It was kind of intimidating. But Stiles was sure that was because of Isaac’s freakishly large eyes. He could see the alien quality in them.

“Because you’re not my type.” Stiles snorted, “Can you hurry up with the burgers? I’m not into getting another customer complaint.”

“Everyone’s your type.” Isaac said flatly, “And shouldn’t you be going on your break now. It’s the perfect time to find out why Derek has been avoiding you.”

“How do you know that Derek’s been avoiding me?” Stiles asked cautiously, he had a feeling he was forgetting something.

“The dream with Scott being an alien?” Isaac responded with a rhetorical question. He hated it when people did that. Couldn’t they just say it as a statement rather than putting an almost mocking questioning feel to it. It just downright felt like he was being belittled.

“Oh shit. I can’t believe I forgot you mind raped me.” Stiles frowned, “And how long are you going to work here? It’s really beginning to creep me out that you guys insist on keeping an eye on me. It’s been months now and I haven’t said anything!”

“Even though I like seeing you in that cute little uniform. Frames your ass perfectly by the way. I’m going to have to tell Melissa she planned the uniform out just right.” Isaac said flatly, “But I’m not actually working here because of you. I still need money to survive you know.”

“But you can change money.” Stiles pointed out, “Why on earth would you work if you can cheat?”

“So you’re telling me that it wouldn’t be the least bit suspicious if a high school student suddenly came into a lot of money?” Isaac snorted, “And I thought you were the smart one out of the infamous duo. Guess you now just the dumbass duo.”

“Well. No one would have to know.” Stiles blurted out, “Like maybe if you ever wanted a way out of Roswell, you could keep the money in a little box under your bed.”

“Shut up and go see Derek already.” Isaac stated firmly, “We can talk about being a runaway at a later date.”

“Fine.” Stiles groaned, “You know I don’t like you, right?”

“You’re a really bad liar you know.” Isaac laughed, “I mean you are the one that consistently sends me Valentine’s Day cards with those inspirational messages that say how loved I am.”

“How on earth did you find out about that?” Stiles asked curiously, “You haven’t been intruding on my dreams again, have you?”

“Nope. But I could tell by your handwriting and the cheeto stains.” Isaac grinned, “Real classy by the way.”

“Ugh! I’m going!” Stiles yelled, before storming his way out of the diner. Hearing Isaac’s voice yell out, “I love you too”, just irritated him even more. He knew that most people that probably saw him right now would probably compare him to a child throwing a tantrum, but he didn’t really care.

When he finally reached the UFO Center he managed to manoeuvre through the people to find Derek. And if Stiles wasn’t as annoyed as he was currently feeling, he would have probably laughed at Derek’s ‘deer caught in headlights’ expression.  
“You and me need to talk now.” Stiles hissed firmly, “Stop being a big baby. It was just a kiss. Like damn if you hated it that much you could have at least told me. I take rejection really well when people are blunt about it. But not this whole ostrich thing where you think if you hide, the whole problem is going to just disappear.”

“Mommy! Look an alien!” A little boy yelled out, pointing at Stiles. Why the hell did children think they had the right to interrupt every little thing? Stiles couldn’t help but stare at the kid incredulously before he spoke.

“Look here midget. Can’t you see that this alien is trying to have a serious conversation with the UFO guy?” Stiles growled, “Now scram before I eat your brains out.”

Stiles would have taken great satisfaction in making the little kid run cry to mom, but right now he was just pissed off. He fucking hated his work uniform right now. Because how would anyone take someone wearing an alien antenna headband, an aqua blue shirt with a silver collar, and white pants (Because silver pants just made him look a hell of a lot more stupid). Stiles looked like an absolute moron.  
“Did you really have to do that?” Derek frowned, folding his arms under his chest. 

“Of course I did.” Stiles said flatly, “I hate children. They’re a pain in the backside.”

“Stiles. Do we really have to talk about this now? I’m kind of working?” Derek sighed, and Stiles was not going to waste his break being brushed aside by an alien that was acting like a dumbass. So he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Derek by the arm, dragged him to the cleaner’s closet and shoved him inside.

“Yes. We have to do this now.” Stiles stated firmly, “You need to get over whatever the hell this is and just tell me whether you’re attracted to me or not.”

“Fine. Yes. I am attracted to you.” Derek answered quickly, trying to make his way out of the closet. But Stiles wasn’t going to let the alien get away with just that. He needed answers.

“Not so fast mister.” Stiles sighed, pulling Derek back, “If you’re attracted to me. Then why are you acting the way you are? It doesn’t make any sense to me.”

“Because I’m an alien Stiles. And you’re a human. We are two completely different species.” Derek voiced, “I can’t be with you.”

“I’m not so human after your whole alien fiasco anyway.” Stiles pointed out, “Derek. Are you scared of pursuing whatever this is because you’re scared of the fact that you’re an alien?”

“Let me guess. You talked to Peter and he put you up to this whole thing.” Derek snorted, the older teenager just unknowingly provided Stiles with some information that proved his theory right.

“No. Actually your uncle, who really shouldn’t be tricking people with the whole thing where he sometimes wears glasses when he enters an establishment and makes people think that he’s a completely different person, didn’t tell me anything about your issues.” Stiles said in one breath, “He actually thinks I’m the one that’s going mad. But to be fair I feel like everyone that has studied psychology in one form or another seems to think that everyone is crazy apart from themselves. Which is very hypocritical considering that they probably studied psychology because they’re the one’s that are messed up in the head.”

“What the hell.” Derek frowned, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Derek. I like you. We should pursue whatever the hell this is so that we don’t have any regrets at a later date.” Stiles breathed, “I want to pursue this with you. But just say the word and I won’t ever bother you or your family ever again.”

“You’re not bothering me or my family.” Derek started, “But I don’t think it’s possible to pursue this. There are far too many risks. I could hurt you.”

“No, you’re the one that saved me from dying.” Stiles grounded out, “You couldn’t hurt me more than the next person would. I’m used to getting hurt, Derek. I’m not the type to expect anything but hurt given my track record. But I still want to try this with you.”

“Stil-“ Derek started before abruptly stopping, and Stiles couldn’t exactly blame the guy for stopping to consider the fact that Derek was smacked by a door, knocked into Stiles and currently straddling the younger teenager. In any other circumstance, Stiles would probably take advantage of the situation. But the sight of Isaac grinning like a shark, staring at them was unnerving. Everything about Isaac was unnerving.

“Well I definitely wasn’t expecting this.” Isaac stated, “I mean getting down and dirty at work is kind of taboo for you isn’t it Derek.”

“We were in the middle of a conversation before you came barging in.” Derek hissed out, making his way back to his feet and helping Stiles back up as well. It was rather gentlemanly.

“I could see. Maybe I should have given you a few more minutes to sneak in some extra kisses.” Isaac teased, “I don’t blame you man. Stiles is a catch.”

“Well Isaac, Derek was actually going to reject me before you interrupted.” Stiles snorted, “So no secret kisses or anything of that sort.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Isaac asked rhetorically, “Oh God. You’re really serious. Derek. Just have sex with him already. We’re all tired of this mutual pining. It’s getting rather annoying.”

“Wait. Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Stiles frowned, completely ignoring what Isaac said, because if Derek wanted to have sex with him, it needed to come out of Derek’s own mouth.

“The real question is. Aren’t you supposed to be at work.” Isaac beamed, “Your break’s done and I’d probably hurry back if I was you.”

“Oh shit.” Stiles groaned, “I fucking forgot I was on a break.”

“No shit.” Isaac laughed, “I feel for Scott. Having to constantly remind you that you actually have obligations.”

“I’m going.” Stiles drawled, “You two can get to whatever alien business you need to.”

“You should probably say that a little louder, I don’t think the people in the back could hear.” Isaac grinned, earning an exaggerated eye roll from Stiles. It was a bloody surprise that the aliens had somehow managed to survive as long as they did.

“It was supposed to be a pun.” Stiles explained, “Because you’re in a fucking UFO Center.”

“Mommy! He swore!” The little boy from earlier gasped. Stiles hated children. Why on earth did they feel the need to dramatise every little thing? And this particular child was getting rather annoying.

“What part of I’m going to eat your brains out did you not understand?” Stiles growled, making the child’s mother gasp.

“How dare you!” She yelled, pointing a finger at Stiles.

“No. How dare you. You’re child is a nuisance and I don’t see him providing to the community when he’s older. He’ll probably be another drunk guy living in a trailer park.” Stiles snorted, “Now if you’ll excuse me. I’m going back to work.”

That was probably the only joy he would get out of the day. Derek still insisted on being difficult and Stiles still seemed to have a job, no matter how indifferent he was to the role. Life has just against him.  
“Where the hell were you?” Scott whisper yelled, which could only mean that Stiles was in serious trouble.

“I was on a break?” Stiles answered sheepishly, “Why?”

“Your dad is going to murder you.” Scott groaned, “You were supposed to pick him up from the airport.”

“Wait. What?” Stiles frowned, “Why’s my dad at the airport?”

“He went to that conference in Chicago. The one that he’s been telling you about for months.” Scott voiced, “How the hell did you forget? Did you not notice that your dad was gone for a week?”

“Well I did notice that he wasn’t drinking the coffee I was making him on a daily basis.” Stiles said slowly, “I just thought it was a busy week for him.”

“Go home.” Scott stated firmly, “I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“I know I am pretty unbelievable.” Stiles winked, and then yelled out in shock after Scott threw a dirty dishcloth at him, “Scott. Dude. I’m a germaphobe.”

“A germaphobe wouldn’t have sex as frequently as you do.” Scott pointed out.

“But I haven’t had sex in a long time. The last guy that I slept with was Jackson.” Stiles laughed, earning an incredulous look from Scott, “I’m being serious Scott. I’m like a virgin again. Should we make a virginity pact or something?”

“Can you leave already?” Scott complained.

“Fine! I’m gone.” Stiles grinned, “See you tomorrow bro.”

Life was sort of starting to feel normal again. And Stiles could appreciate that.


End file.
